


Mistletoe

by Itch



Series: Have a very Sabriel Christmas (And some more for New Year) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, High School AU, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO IM WRITING A DRABBLE A DAY FROM DEC 1ST TO DEC 31ST although I level up on the 30th so there may not be one then</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owlwithafringe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/gifts).



> Boom Day One and the theme was mistletoe!

Sam came home from school to see Gabriel and Cas’ backpacks sitting on the kitchen table, shoes discarded under it. He’d stayed behind for chess club, and he guessed that Dean had brought the Novak brothers home for a visit without asking him. Not that he was complaining obviously - he and Cas got along extremely well, and Gabriel? He was… special. Sam had had a crush on the golden haired Novak for the past year and a half and he’d given up on it possibly going anywhere because… well… he’d never shown any kind of liking in response, other than completely platonic feelings.

 “Dean?” Sam called as he threw his bag down on top of the Novaks, he too discarding his shoes beneath the table.

 “Living room, Gabe insisted we decorate and Mum let him.” Sam let out a laugh that trailed into a groan as he decided the room would like a Christmas bomb had gone off in there, Gabriel being unable to resist a good prank or opportunity to make a mess.

 

To his surprise however, Gabriel’s decorating was fairly tame. He was greeted with the sight of a fair sized Christmas tree, long strings of tinsel over doorways and fake snow in windows. The smell of mulled wine filled the air as did the tang of oranges and the heady scent of freshly baked mince pies. Obviously they let Gabriel at the oven. It already smelt like Christmas in the house as he headed to the sofa, about to fall onto it when he noticed Dean and Cas cuddled up in the cushions.

 “Wow, way to take up all the space.” he grumbled, and Gabriel looked up from where he was wrapping a Christmas present for Samandriel, a piece of sticky tape stuck to his bottom lip.

 “Agreed. I got relegated to the floor Sammy, how dare they?” he huffed, pulling the sticky tape off his lip and sticking it to the wrapping paper. “Done.” Sam raised an eyebrow at the messy wrapping but didn’t question it.

 “I’m gonna head up to my room, got an essay to finish for tomorrow. Be back down soon.” he went back in the kitchen to grab his bag before heading up the stairs, two at a time. As he opened his bedroom door he frowned. Something felt _off_.

 

He switched on the light and everything looked the same - except for the spring of mistletoe hanging from his light in the centre of the room. He dropped his bag on the bed and reached up, touching the waxy leaves, gently touching the small white berries. It was real mistletoe as well. Someone cleared their throat behind him and he turned around.

 “Gabriel?” he let his hand drop from the mistletoe and the older Novak smiled, a blush on his face. “Did you?”

 “Yeah, see uh - I’ve not been able to tell you that uh - I might kinda… have a really huge crush on you. And I’ve tried to tell you but I can’t get it right? So I was decorating and I thought this might be a good way.” Sam looked from the plant to Gabriel before grinning.

 “Well, you were correct. It is a good way. But there’s one issue with this way… if I move out from underneath it without someone kissing me I’m gonna end up with bad luck…” Gabriel took the hint, kicking the door closed behind him as he went to save Sam from the peril of bad luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr!  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
